The present invention relates generally to transformers and mounting brackets therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transformer and bracket capable of being mounted to a terminal junction box or electrical enclosure.
Presently, there are mounting brackets for transformers which mount the transformer to terminal junction boxes. An example of such a mounting bracket is shown in Pat. No. 2,819,331, in which a transformer having a coil is securely fastened to one side of the mounting bracket by spot welding or rivets. In this patent, the mounting bracket is welded to a metal cap attached to the transformer which protects its coil. The mounting bracket consists of two legs centrally located on the other side of the bracket from which the transformer is mounted. The two legs are received in a knock out hole located within the junction box, the hole being just large enough to accommodate the legs. One leg has located therein a tapped hole in which a screw secures the bracket to the junction box, the other leg engages an edge of the opening. With this arrangement, it is often difficult to access the leg having the tapped hole for fastening the transformer to the junction box. Often, it is the leg that is not tapped which is more accessible for securing the mounting bracket than the leg having the tapped hole. Additionally, it is difficult to obtain the proper orientation for positioning the transformer and its secondary terminals which typically extend from the cap protecting the other side of the coil opposite the cap having the bracket.